


Something Great

by welcomefellowmisfits



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcomefellowmisfits/pseuds/welcomefellowmisfits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "'i called tech support bc netflix won’t work and somehow ended up discussing this series for 15 minutes with you do you wanna hang out when your shift ends’ au"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Great

Carmilla is pacing around her room furiously trying to find her cell phone. She has had a pretty crappy week and instead of going out to try and pick up some girl she decided to stay in to watch some Netflix instead. Except her Netflix isn’t working right now and Carmilla has no goddamn idea as to why which is making her pretty angry. When she finally finds her phone, which was hidden under some clothes on her bed, she googles the tech support number for Netflix quickly and calls it. The phone rings for a few moments and Carmilla takes this time to try and compose herself because she really isn’t in the mood to bitch some stranger out over the phone. She just wants to fix the problem and binge this show she’s had her eye on for a while. After one more ring someone on the other end of the line finally picks up.

“Netflix tech support. My name is Laura. How can I help you today?”

Now Carmilla would not call herself a religious person by any means. Spiritual to an extent but not religious. However, when she hears the woman's voice on the other end she knows it can’t be described as anything other than heavenly.

“Hello? Anyone there?”

“Uh, yes, hi.” Carmilla finally is able to say after being speechless for a few seconds.

“What can I help you with today, Ms.?” the woman on the other end of the line cheerfully says.

“You can call me Carmilla. But yeah, I was going to watch this show tonight, on Netflix obviously, and it just won’t load for me.”

“Ok, no problem! How about you turn off your computer for me as well as your modern. After 30 seconds turn both back on and we’ll see if that fixes your problem, ok?”

The woman on the other end of the phone hasn’t stopped talking in such a cheerful voice that would typically annoy Carmilla, but right now she can’t help but be more drawn in by it. Her voice sounds nothing less than beautiful. Carmilla tries to snap out of whatever it is she’s feeling right now. _It’s just a dumb voice_ she tells herself.

“Alright.” she finally says to the other woman following her request. Carmilla does what she says and impatiently tries to wait the amount of time she was told to. Carmilla and the woman don’t speak and if there’s anything Carmilla hates more than small talk is awkward silences so she decides to pick the lesser of two evils and start a conversation with the woman.

“So do you recommend anything good to watch, cutie?” she ask the woman as she sits down on her desk chair and stares at her laptop while it shuts down.

“Well I mean anything is good honestly. Doctor Who is a true classic. Oh! The other day I binged watched Daredevil too, which holy crap, what a great idea it was to turn that into a TV series! But right now I’m actually watching Criminal Minds which I totally recommend because who doesn’t like crime shows? And the characters are super great and one of the main girls is super pretty… And I’m talking too much aren’t I?” The woman chuckles which causes Carmilla to laugh for a little as well.

“Yeah, but it’s ok. I find it quite adorable.” _Did I really just say that?_ She thinks to herself. _That’s not sexy, Carmilla, that’s being cute, stop trying to be cute, be seductive_. “I was actually going to start watching Criminal Minds myself” she admits. “I mean whenever my Netflix decides to work.”

“Oh right! It’s definitely been more than 30 seconds by the way. You can turn everything back on.”

Carmilla bends over to plug her modern back in and turns on her laptop as well. Her computer is pretty old so it takes a while to start. Which she has never been more grateful for than at this moment right now.

“So Criminal Minds, huh? You don’t sound like the crime show type, cutie” she mockingly says to Laura.

“Oh yeah? What type do I sound like then?” Carmilla smiles to herself. This woman is pretty feisty from what she could tell. And she definitely sounded a little flirty just now.  
  
“Well cutie, I bet you’ve watched all seasons of supernatural and are a die-hard Veronica Mars fan too.”

“How did you know that?!” Laura asked Carmilla stunned but also a little impressed at her lucky guess.

“Let’s just say I’m good at reading people, cutie. Didn’t take much to figure out once you called Doctor Who a classic.”

Laura rolls her eyes despite the fact that the woman she’s helping right now isn’t able to see her. “Well whatever. Just because I like those shows doesn’t mean I can’t like Criminal Minds as well. What are you some crime show bodyguard?”

Carmilla can hear from the other woman's voice she’s getting slightly riled up. “Far from it. You just sound easy to tease, sweetheart. I bet you bunch up your nose and everything.” Carmilla says while grinning.

“Yeah well I bet you’re some snarky person who likes to wear ripped jeans but also secretly loves to listen to Taylor Swift.” This time it's Carmilla’s turn to be stunned.

“Taylor Swift? Don’t hold your breath, sweetheart.”

“Oh yeah? Then why do I see here you just watched her documentary only a couple of days ago?”

Carmilla’s mouth drops. That was a secret she was more than willing to take to her grave. “How do you know that?!”

“Netflix tech support, remember? Wasn’t hard to find your account and search through your history. You’re the only Carmilla in your area code with a Netflix account.” Carmilla shakes her head and laughs quietly. _This woman is unbelievable_ she thinks.

“Doesn’t sound like that’s very legal if you ask me, cupcake?”

“Guess I’ve watched enough crime shows that I’m not too worried about being caught.”

Carmilla laughs loud and carefree at Laura’s comment. It’s the first time in a long time she can remember actually laughing good heartedly at something. “Guess you’re right, cupcake.”

Carmilla can’t stop smiling. She knows to some extent she probably looks like some love struck teenager but she couldn’t really bring herself to care too much. There was something about this woman that Carmilla really liked.

“So is your problem finally fixed?” Laura ask bringing the attention back to the original reason they started to talk.

Carmilla goes back to her laptop and pulls up Netflix. She’s able to sign in and when she click to play Criminal Minds it starts up without a problem. “Problem solved, sweetheart.”

“Great!”

A silence falls between the two and Carmilla really doesn’t want to stop talking to Laura. But technically she’s working so it’s not like they can continue their conversation any longer. Carmilla is debating whether or not to ask out the other woman when Laura’s voice grabs her attention.

“So um, I’m not sure how weird this is going to sound, but I actually live not too far from you. If you would want someone to watch criminal minds with I wouldn’t mind stopping by? I get off work in a few minutes.” Laura nervously asks Carmilla and begins biting her lip waiting for her to respond.

“That’s pretty brave of you, cutie? How do you know I’m not some crazy person?” she jokingly says.

“Well let’s just say I’m pretty good at reading people too.” Laura smiles to herself and unknowingly Carmilla is smiling just as big on the other end of the phone.

“Ok, cupcake. I’d give you my address but you seem to already have it.” Carmilla says which makes both of them laugh. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Yes you will. Bye, Carmilla.” Laura shyly tells her.

“Bye, cupcake.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really hope you liked it. Leave a comment if you did or didn't. I take prompts too so if you want drop a suggestion!
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr if you want at welcomefellowmisfits.tumblr.com


End file.
